powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack
is the forty-third episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the beginning of the two-part conclusion of the battle with Matrintis. Synopsis When Robogog announces his final campaign for conquering Earth, the Goseiger respond in facing Matrintis' forces, even with the unexpected moves and sacrifices needed to do so! Plot After analyzing all the data on the Goseigers, Robogōgu decides it is time for a direct attack against the Goseigers and Gosei Knight, giving Buredo-RUN a special role in it. When Metal-Alice ask for her part on his plan, Robogōgu explains that he has no more need of her as she fulfilled her purpose by making Buredo-RUN an ideal servant through fear of his Punishment Bomb. He then hijacks all communication to state his war declaration against the Goseigers that would start the following day. Later that night, with Nozomu, the Gosei Angels refuse to falter to Robogōgu as they and Gosei Knight make preparations for tomorrow. The next day, Robogōgu begins his attack with three Zan-KT3 of the Shorts and Bibi Soldiers. After the Goseigers defeat the grunts and the Matroids, Buredo-RUN appears as they assume their Super Goseiger forms. But when they and Gosei Knight are about to finish Buredo-RUN off with their signature moves, Buredo-RUN used all his energy to counter the attacks, forcing the Goseigers to their basic forms with their Tensouders and Gosei Knight's Leon Cellular rusted. By then,Robogōgu appears as he reveals that he used Buredo-RUN's memory to seal the means they use for their Tensou Techniques before overpowering the weaker Goseigers and Gosei Knight. With their transformation cancelled, the Gosei Angels are powerless as Robogōgu tires of them as he powers up his one-time only Misfortune Destruction while they run at him. However, finding his Leon Cellular still functional, Gosei Knight uses a Gosei Card to hold off the attack. Though he cancels the attack, Gosei Knight uses the last of his power to restore the Tensouders and gives Alata his Leon Laser before collapsing from massive energy loss. After Robogōgu tortures the damaged Buredo-RUN for screwing up, he decides to kill the Gosei Angels by himself as they assume their Super Goseiger forms for the final battle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Sky Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Twistornado, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Pink - Sky Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Twistornado, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Black - Land-Sea Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Sparquake (failed) *Gosei Yellow - Land-Sea Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Blue - Land-Sea Dynamic, Defenstream, Miracle Gosei Power, Presshower, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Knight - Presshower, Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic, Trianglobal Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!, Epic 42: Passionate Hyde, Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack, Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle, and Epic 45: The Messiah is Born. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes